User talk:.Fox/archive 1
Re: Foxkit I'll explain everything :) But first, which Clan did you want Foxkit to join? If you want her to join ThunderClan, you'll have to ask Nightshine. If you want her to join ShadowClan, ask Echopaw. If you want her to join RiverClan or WindClan, just ask me [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Will do :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I already got it covered ;) Now, I shall teach you all about how to role play. Read through this, and it will tell you all you need to know. You can role play Foxkit here, here, basically anywhere else on the wiki. Or here (just click the link and type #wikia-catsoftheclans in the channel box) Always remember to update her page here when you role play. Hope this helped! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, 1) Mudkit is a she-cat 2) You'll have to talk to Sagestorm if you want Foxkit to be Mudkit's brother. and 3) I guess that's up to the queens, Iceberry could nurse her if her roleplayer doesn't mind. Go ahead and ask her here [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) k-bracken who is too lazy to sign in- It's lovely, you're a very good artist :) Would you be interested in joining CAP ? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to enter, I can just add you in :) But don't use paint, go here - http://www.pixlr.com/ I have a tutorial set up Charart Tutorials|here that'll help you with shading and highlights. You can reserve up to three characters, the blanks are on the page I linked you to. You'll start out as an apprentice, then when you get four to five images approved, you'll become a warrior :) Now, which characters do you want to do? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Whatcha mean by that? So basicly its just that i can make four images on Pixl and if they are approved i'll be a apprentice/warrior? Mudkit Sure. :) PS. Mudkit has a foster mother. You and me could be born together, sorta like Breezekit and Spottedkit. Okay, Thanks. Oh, well; just select the brush tool, and on the tool bar above there's a little arrow with the number 50 above it. Click that downward arrow, and you can select which size. But, you do know that there's a fill in bucket, right? As for getting images approved, it takes work; trust me. Other users offer critique on your images, and you must improve them until a project lead (me, Icestorm, Nightshine, or Moonpelt) decides that it is ready to go on the character's article. Post your image on the CAP talk page for this to happen :) Which characters are you working on? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Gee, that helped alot! I'm joing to work my best on this one. Awesome :) Which character is it? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Well right now i'm drawing random cats to practice, so i must draw a character? Is it ok if i draw my role play character? Well you don't actually draw your character. I mean, you may of course draw any character you want to, but CAP isn't for actual drawings. These are the blanks - http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans_Wiki:Character_Art_Project#Blanks You choose which character you want to do here, and color those blanks. Adding Shading of course, which I hope my tutorial can help with. The blanks are labeled according to what they are, we have warriors, apprentices, leaders, deputies, medicine cats, medicine cat apprentices, leaders, queens, and kits at the moment. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:24, December 9, 2010 (UTC) It's very good but before you put it up, it needs shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you look at my tutorial? I recommend the brush sizes. Btw, you shouldn't be embarrassed :) I think you're adding way to bright highlights, you shouldn't add them to the lineart or that bright. Focus on the shading first, because the shading is more important than the highlights, which are optional [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) That's much better! I think something must have gone wrong with the line art, maybe start again and try not to overlap the line art [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope you get better. Btw, I really like your profile icon, GrayxSilver is the best :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Drawing ohai dar. I'm Echo, you draw really well! I draw too but fail most of teh time. Here are a few of meh random pics: As you can see, I fail at drawing. xP Oh, and I can help you with Ashflame :3 Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 01:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, what program do you use for doing chararts? Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 01:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok cause I use GIMP. Alright. Heres Ashflame: I redid him. But yeah. There you go :D Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 02:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D oh hello nice pic you have on your profile lol you used to know demonslyr too? she was so nice i miss her D:... anyways i said hi cuz i are totally awesome do you have a youtube account?--bracken--~ 04:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) i see ihave a youtube account ish pebble2pineow i have a series im animating wit a few others but being a procrastinator im barely done xD --bracken--~ 04:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) pfft they're like awesome =D my drawings suck too but yeah i be trying to get bettar xD link me to your yt account when you get one kay?--bracken--~ 23:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) lol all my art is at http://pebble2pineow.deviantart.com i think yours is pretty good=]--bracken--~ 00:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Foxclaw!! Hey Foxclaw I have some cats if you want to roleplay 1 you can so here they are! Watercloud - A gray-blue she - cat. Kit 1 Blackkit - A black tom with green eyes he gets angry easy? KIt 2 Whitekit - A white she - kit with blue eyes she is deaf? Kit 3 Brownkit - A brown tom with green eyes and a broken tail? Kit 4 Graykit - A gray she - kit with blue eyes she is blind?? Father Firefoot - A brown tom with ginger paws. Oh but Whitkit and Graykit and Watercloud is taken Adderpaw 02:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea I thought Darky might of wanted Brownkit but she picked Blackkit 0.0 So the only cat left is Browkit sorry. P.S this is from Adderpaw 20:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Character Art Project Limit Hey Foxclaw, I just want to say, you can only have three images up for approval at a time. It leaves space for others to do some too. Also, the limit for how many are up for approval are 35. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 22:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jasmine Alright, here's her article :) As for kittypet chat, you can role play here. --[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, Foxclaw. I think you need to choose one real life image for your kittypet, choose one for Jasmine, and one for the other one. One of the images is already Sunfall's image, and the other is Rubystar's real life image; and it doesn't match the other picture anyway; one had a dark orange pelt with amber eyes, that one has a cream pelt with hazel eyes. --[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kittypet Blank Help Hey Foxclaw, sorry I took so long replying. Thanks for your help, but I've got it now. :) See ya around - Agent WindFireBecause it's snowing, Blowing, All over town... Category:Signatures 19:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Very nice! Do you want me to put it on Jasmine's article? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sweetness. Okay, two things; first of all, you know you can add those other two images to Jasmine's article, right? I changed my mind; I think it would be fine. Second, did Bloodclaw give you and Mosspelt my message? If not, it's on his talk page [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) lol, I'm glad. And, congrats on the new marshmallow gun :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Foxkit Six days is one short of a week, so in Cats of the Clans time that would only be one moon. Kits are actually apprenticed at six moons, when they are half a year old. As for her mentor, my character Swiftflight would be happy to take on an apprentice, but do you have any preferences? We can't forget Mudkit and Frostkit either, they're Foxkit's sisters [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol siggy help? Try this as a siggy: Foxclaw33 My Talk Just a template/suggestion. Hope I helped! DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 01:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am definitely on the fail status today. I tried to put it in code but my markup wasn't working (?) Ill put it on when I return. Give me a bit. DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 02:58, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Patience is a virtue. I will get the signature up for your use as soon as I fix the markup issue. DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 01:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Your siggy! (From an old pro) Choose one! Foxclaw33My talk! Foxclaw33My talk! Foxclaw33The Fox's Den! Foxclaw33The Fox's Den! Foxclaw33My Talk! Foxclaw33My Talk! All courtesy of DiesIrae DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 05:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, they're you're role plays :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lookin good! Nice siggy :) Jope I helped. Have a good one, kiddo :) DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 01:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ASDLFKA your art is friggin goooodddd >_<"--bracken--~ 03:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) nyyuu~ mines is all like...disgusting and ewwy >_< but yours is liek...great :D i have no imagination -headdesk- zee rainbow has been perished--bracken--~ 04:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) aww its so cutte >w< its awesomee can i make a little request? :3 can you draw maybe darkstrike or rockey? thankss <3 want me to draw you something? ;)--bracken--~ 00:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Flowercloud's charart Thanks so much for helping me for the charrie:) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 17:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure Of course you may join. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 21:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Mudkit Fan Drawing. I saw the drawing of Mudkit. :D That's really cool. Can I post it on her page? -Sagestorm70 22:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) lol hey its great :P i mean as in Darkstrike but geh. awesome pic :3 --bracken--~ 00:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rubystar Drawing Thank you so much Foxclaw, it's brilliant! You may add it to her page if you change her eyes to hazel; you can look on her article to see the shade of hazel if you want [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) WindyClan When are you going to RP Foxkit again? Sneerkit is here, and Mudkit is angry. -Mudkit: The Thinker. 02:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry It's fine with me! But is Foxkit going to be a kittypet? o_o -Silverkit: The Hidden 02:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadowsoul and Evil-eye :Hey, Fox :) You might want to get the okay from Echo before you create Shadowsoul and Evil-eye's articles. Also, you said on Echo's page that they were apprentices. So, wouldn't they be Shadowpaw and Evilpaw? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, okay. But he's an apprentice. When Echo gives you the okay, they should be Shadowpaw and Evilpaw. (until they receive their warrior names) For now, I'm going to delete their articles (just for now!) since Echo hasn't responded yet. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: ShadowClan cats (alright, this is Echo, I can't log in on mi iTouch T.T) Anyway, Shadowpaw and Evilpaw are NOT ever going to murder the leader... That part got me VERYE confused. Brackenstar isn't dying for awhile mookay? Other than that, all I say is, could you change Evilpaw's name? Sorry to be a pest but nobody would name their kit Evilkit. How 'bout Darkenpaw so he groweth to Darkensoul? :) Echowave Frostpelt Hi, I asked Clara on IRC, and she said you could have Frostpelt, so I put her under your rp section, on your page:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye I'm leaving for a couple months or even a year so goodbye :'( Adderpaw 22:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* I'm sorry but I have made up my mind also tell Nightfall that you can roleplay my cats till I get back on ok ;( Adderpaw 22:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Snowblossom I'm sorry, but her kits aren't coming for awhile, and it's only gonna be two kits, one for Bracken and one for me. Sorry. GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 03:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Stormkit Hey, Foxclaw :) Whey don't you leave a message on Moonpelt's talk page, I'm sure he'll add Stormkit to the ThunderClan allegiances [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Watch! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IytNBm8WA1c WATCH IT NOW! 8D Adderpaw 21:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC There are lots of peeps on the IRC right now :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: :( Sorry, I couldn't get on last night. If i'm not there, you can do the cermony without me. -I like Sage 14:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! I love the Mudkit photo! :D -I like Sage 16:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC)